


Without you I am Nothing

by mollyb1029



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex Mercer/Willie Reunion (Julie and The Phantoms), Leave a comment! :D, Leave some Kudos if you want!, M/M, MUAH MUAH I LOVE WILLEX, Sad with a Happy Ending, Willex reunion, Willie Loves Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Willie and Alex are adorbs, alex is a simp, alex is oblivious, gay gay, screaming in a museum, teehee, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyb1029/pseuds/mollyb1029
Summary: While we all continued to hug, I remembered something. Or rather, someone. Willie. I had to find Willie.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 14





	Without you I am Nothing

Alex's POV: 

Holy Cow! Tonight has been a wild ride. First we are being seduced into being in Caleb's house band, next thing you know we poof out of there (yes, it still tingles, in VERY weird places) and we were playing at the Orpheum with our favorite lifer, Julie Molina. I truly don't know how that happened because we seemed pretty stuck at Calebs Club. Well, I guess anything can happen because up until a few weeks ago, I didn't know ghosts were real. Anyway, we were expecting to cross over after the show but we kinda just poofed back into Julie's garage. We were slowly d̶y̶i̶n̶g̶ (that already happened) getting destroyed by Calebs jolts and it seemed like there was no hope for us dudes. We decided to stay in Julie's garage until we got destroyed so it seemed like we crossed over. I had a feeling she would come into the garage (and I was right) but no one ever listens to me (smh.) Well anyway, Julie walked into the garage, looking terribly sad and she started to talk to us as if we had passed on. It hurt too much to watch her go through that pain so I spoke out. She looked confused at first and then she turned on the lights. She saw Luke, Reggie, and I lying in a heap on the floor. She screamed at us to save ourselves and join Caleb's band. Then Luke AKA Mr. Simp, (Thats a word I learned from Julie) walked up to her and said something like, "No music is worth making without you Julie." It would have been pretty darn cute if we weren't about to be removed from existence. Then Julie got this look on her face that was happy and sad at the same time. Then she jumped into Luke's arms and at first I thought she would fall right through him but, they could touch each other. THEY WERE LITERALLY HUGGING. They slowly let go of each other and looked shocked. Luke claimed to feel stronger after Julie's hug and invited Reg and I in and Man, it felt good. I DIDN'T GET A HUG FOR 25 FREAKING YEARS. So it felt nice. But then, I started to feel this weight lift off of me. I felt strong after the hug. Almost human. Then I noticed that we were glowing. Man, how much weirder could things get? Well, the universe answered my question because out of my wrist came the stamp that Caleb gave us. It was pretty clear that the curse had been broken. While we all continued to hug, I remembered something. Or rather, someone. Willie. I had to find Willie. 

❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂

Willie's POV:

Man. Is this what heartbreak feels like? If so, I do not recommend it. It feels like nothing will ever cheer you up again. I can't believe Alex is gone. I will never see him again. Just the thought of him makes my ghost heart ache. I skated along the crowded streets of Hollywood and unlike most days, I had my route planned out. I headed through an alley and saw a blonde haired boy from behind. I yelled, "Alex?!" But as I saw the blonde's face, it wasn't him. I blinked back my tears. Stay tough, Willie, stay tough. I made a turn and slowed my skateboard down. I looked up and saw my destination. It was the museum that I had brought Alex to. I reached out for him as I had before and pretended to grab his hand, and walked in. Instead of skating around, I parked my board and sat down on a bench. I examined the place. It looked the exact same as it did when Alex had come, but it felt different. Before it had felt like the happiest place on earth and now, it feels like the depths of hell. I closed my eyes and imagined Alex sitting next to me holding my hand in his. I savored the moment and kept my eyes closed, but I felt a warm, wet tear trickle down my face. I buried my face in my hands and started to sob silently. Nothing would ever be the same. 

❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂

Alex's POV: 

I broke out of the hug. 

"I gotta go somewhere guys," I said. 

"Where?" asked Reggie. 

"I just... gotta go. Thank you Julie. For everything."

Julie smiled and sat down on the couch next to Luke. They both were looking opposite ways and both of them were blushing profusely. I slowly backed away then poofed out. I had a feeling that I knew where Willie was. I poofed in front of the art museum we went to together. The thought of it gave me butterflies. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked through the doors. I was expecting to hear the sound of Willie on his skateboard but instead I heard sobs. I peeked my head around the corner of the room where I heard the noises and I saw Willie there with his face buried in his hands. He was trembling. I never thought I would see Willie cry. He was almost always the tough one. I felt terrible for watching him and I kinda panicked for a second. My brain went to mush and I sorta felt like I was dying again. What do I do? Do I comfort him? Why is he crying? Is he crying about--- wait. Is he crying about me? Oh God. I thought about it for a second. Nah. He would never cry about me. Just as I thought that, I heard Willie say something through sobs. 

"Alex..."

I tightened up immediately. I sorta gay panicked. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks and knew what I had to do. I spun around awkwardly and walked into the room and said the only thing that reached my lips.

"Willie?"

❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂

Willie's POV:

"Hey, umm Willie?"

I heard a voice. It sounded like Alex's. Probably just stupid Caleb playing tricks on me. Can the man leave me alone?

"Go away, Caleb," I said, wiping my eyes.

"I hate to break it to you champ, but I'm not Caleb," the voice said.

I looked up and through my tears, I saw someone standing in front of me. It looked like-

"Alex?!"

"Yeah...hehe umm... hey Willie...I'm sorry to umm..."

But before he could finish speaking, I sprinted over to him and almost knocked him over with the force of my hug. I squeezed him tighter than ever and I never wanted to let go.

❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂❂

Alex POV: 

When Willie came rushing over to me I half expected him to slap me across the face. He had a hungry, determind look on his face. I flinched when he touched me but when I realized it was an embrace, rather than a full blown smackdown, I was beyond relieved. I felt butterflies attacking me through my stomach. At first I froze with my hands in my pockets and was as still as ever. DO SOMETHING ALEX. I acted on impulse and I embraced Willie with just as much force. I felt his hand in my hair and it sent a nervous shock down my spine. Nothing else mattered right then and there. A meteor could have hit the world and I wouldn't have cared. After what seemed like years, we finally let go of each other. I awkwardly smiled and itched the back of my head to occupy my hands. I was about to speak but Willie took my hands in his and said,

"Don't ever leave me again, Hotdog."

"I never plan on it."

We both kinda just stood there, smiling at our toes and blushing. We had a lot to talk about.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading. Leave a comment about how you thought this story was! :D  
> \- molls <3


End file.
